Roller Coaster
by josephinerosscallaghan
Summary: Saxony and Josephine Ross-Callaghan hit it off. SaxonyxOC oneshot OOC Saxony


div class="dev-view-deviation" style="box-sizing: border-box; position: relative; z-index: 5; margin: 0px 0px 15px; min-height: 200px; text-align: center; overflow-x: auto; padding: 0px; width: 320px;"  
div class="journal-wrapper tt-a" style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: -10px auto 0px; text-align: left; max-width: 100%; height: auto;" data-gmiclass="DuperbrowseFreeformCustomStream"  
div class="journal-wrapper2" style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
div id="dev309167669" class="journal journal-green journalcontrol free-literature" style="position: relative; overflow: hidden; margin: 0px; box-sizing: border-box;"  
div id="devskin" style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
div class="negate-box-margin" style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
div class="gr-box gr-genericbox" style="margin: 0px; zoom: 1; position: relative; box-sizing: border-box; overflow: hidden; border: 1px solid #bdc8bc; padding: 15px 0px;"  
div class="gr-body" style="border: 0px; overflow: hidden; word-break: break-word; zoom: 1; position: relative; box-sizing: border-box;"  
div class="gr" style="box-sizing: border-box; border: 0px;"  
div class="grf-indent" style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
div class="text" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 15px 15px 37px 33px; margin: 0px auto; z-index: 20; position: relative; word-wrap: break-word; overflow-wrap: break-word;"span style="background-color: rgba(255, 255, 255, 0);"You sighed, your Head resting on your Fist. You didn't even had to hear the Teacher to know he still was talking Bullshit about the World War 2. Again, you sighed. That's when you heard Voices behind you. "Yo! Alexander, Julian. Who do you Guys bring to the Party?" you heard the voice of your tall Hessian Classmate, Oskar, sitting next to his Brothers with his Friends, Veit and Emmett. The blond Bavarian rolled his eyes. br /br /"I was thinking of asking her but...Nahh...Ya know'." -"Yeah. Me too." the other one sighed. Oskar laughed, "Geez, you Guys should ask her, or someone else will!" -"Shuddup you Spatzenhirn!" the now angered Bavarian grumbled, "Just because you asked Anneliese out and she accepted doesn't mean you can make fun of those who don't have a Date!" the both of the 'Datless' grumbled. br /br /The Hessian grinned. "Jealous Arschlöcher." he mumbled before returning to his notes. Now that it was noted you remembered to hear a Rumor that Oskar broke up with Julia -but you all just called her Julchen- for Anneliese, you didn't got why but...It was his choice. Right? br /br /"Oi, Emmett, Veit. With you are you two going to the Party?" the now interested Julian asked. The youngest one blushed a dark shade of red, "F-Françoise..." his older Brother Emmett laughed, "No wonder. Your Cute. Anyways, I am going out with Julchen~" he chirped, earning an evil glare from the Hessian. All five laughed. br /br /The Bell rang, you sighed and got out when two hands laid on your Shoulder. "Oi!" you heard two different Voices say...br /br /[To be...Continued?]/span/div  
/div  
/div  
/div  
/div  
/div  
/div  
/div  
/div  
/div  
/div  
div class="dev-view-about" style="box-sizing: border-box; position: relative; z-index: 1; margin: 0px; min-height: 30px; padding: 0px;"  
div class="dev-view-about-content" style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 5px; padding: 0px 10px;"  
div class="dev-title-container" style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
h1 style="margin: 0px; min-width: 250px; width: calc(100% - 60px); position: absolute; left: 0px; top: -3px; padding: 0px 10px 0px 50px; text-overflow: ellipsis; overflow: hidden;"a style="box-sizing: border-box; font-size: 12px; background-color: rgba(255, 255, 255, 0);" href=" art/Bavaria-x-Reader-x-Saxony-Anhalt-2-Boys-1-Date-309167669" data-ga_click_event="{:0}"span style="color: #000000;"[Bavaria x Reader x Saxony-Anhalt] 2 Boys, 1 Date?/span/asmall style="display: block; margin: -3px 0px 0px;"span style="font-size: 12px; background-color: rgba(255, 255, 255, 0);"span class="by"by/span span class="username-with-symbol u"a class="u regular username" style="box-sizing: border-box;" href=" " data-ga_click_event="{:0}"The-German-States/a/span/span/small/h1  
/div  
/div  
/div  
div class="dev-view-meta" style="box-sizing: border-box; width: 320px; padding: 0px; margin: 0px; z-index: 1; position: relative; float: none; border-top-style: none; box-shadow: none; top: 4px;"  
div class="dev-view-meta-content" style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
div class="tabs-root" style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
div class="mobile-tabs" style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 15px 0px;"  
ul class="tabsBar" style="box-sizing: border-box; list-style: none; padding: 0px 10px; margin: 0px; height: 42px;" data-dwait-deps=" .js" data-dwait-domready=" "  
li class="artist-tab tab-button" style="box-sizing: border-box; display: block; position: relative; float: left; margin: 0px -1px 0px 0px; width: 75px; height: 42px; border: 1px solid #bec9b7; box-shadow: rgba(255, 255, 255, 0.329412) 0px 1px 0px inset; background-image: -webkit-linear-gradient(top, rgba(255, 255, 255, 0.298039) 0%, rgba(243, 244, 245, 0.0980392) 40%, rgba(243, 244, 245, 0.0313726) 60%, rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.0313726) 100%); border-top-left-radius: 6px; border-top-right-radius: 0px; border-bottom-right-radius: 0px; border-bottom-left-radius: 6px;" data-tabid="artist"/li  
li class="about-tab tab-button" style="box-sizing: border-box; display: block; position: relative; float: left; margin: 0px -1px 0px 0px; width: 75px; height: 42px; border: 1px solid #bec9b7; box-shadow: rgba(255, 255, 255, 0.329412) 0px 1px 0px inset; background-image: -webkit-linear-gradient(top, rgba(255, 255, 255, 0.298039) 0%, rgba(243, 244, 245, 0.0980392) 40%, rgba(243, 244, 245, 0.0313726) 60%, rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.0313726) 100%);" data-tabid="about"a style="box-sizing: border-box; display: block; width: 73px; height: 40px; padding: 5px; text-align: center; background-repeat: no-repeat no-repeat;"em style="text-align: start; display: block; width: 22px; height: 22px; margin: 4px auto 0px; padding: 0px; border-top-left-radius: 22px; border-top-right-radius: 22px; border-bottom-right-radius: 22px; border-bottom-left-radius: 22px;"span style="background-color: rgba(255, 255, 255, 0);"i/span/em/a/li  
li class="comment-tab tab-button" style="box-sizing: border-box; display: block; position: relative; float: left; margin: 0px -1px 0px 0px; width: 75px; height: 42px; border: 1px solid #bec9b7; box-shadow: rgba(255, 255, 255, 0.329412) 0px 1px 0px inset; background-image: -webkit-linear-gradient(top, rgba(255, 255, 255, 0.298039) 0%, rgba(243, 244, 245, 0.0980392) 40%, rgba(243, 244, 245, 0.0313726) 60%, rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.0313726) 100%);" data-tabid="comment"a style="text-align: start; box-sizing: border-box; display: block; width: 73px; height: 40px; padding: 5px; background-repeat: no-repeat no-repeat;"span style="position: relative; border-top-left-radius: 4px; border-top-right-radius: 4px; border-bottom-right-radius: 4px; border-bottom-left-radius: 4px; padding: 3px 7px; display: inline-block; margin: 5px 0px 0px; background-color: rgba(255, 255, 255, 0);"13/span/a/li  
li class="fave-tab tab-button" style="box-sizing: border-box; display: block; position: relative; float: left; margin: 0px -1px 0px 0px; width: 75px; height: 42px; border: 1px solid #bec9b7; box-shadow: rgba(255, 255, 255, 0.329412) 0px 1px 0px inset; background-image: -webkit-linear-gradient(top, rgba(255, 255, 255, 0.298039) 0%, rgba(243, 244, 245, 0.0980392) 40%, rgba(243, 244, 245, 0.0313726) 60%, rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.0313726) 100%); border-top-left-radius: 0px; border-top-right-radius: 6px; border-bottom-right-radius: 6px; border-bottom-left-radius: 0px;" data-tabid="fave"/li  
/ul  
/div  
div class="tabs-wrapper" style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 15px;" /div  
/div  
div class="deviation-mlt-preview deviation-mlt-preview-b" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px 10px;" data-dwait-deps=" .js" data-dwait-domready=" "  
h3 class="dev-right-bar-title more-from-artist-title" style="margin: 0px 0px 15px; padding: 3px 0px 0px;"span style="font-size: 12px; background-color: rgba(255, 255, 255, 0);" More from span class="username-with-symbol u"a class="u regular username" style="box-sizing: border-box;" href=" " data-ga_click_event="{:0}"The-German-States/a/span/span/h3  
div class="deviation-mlt-preview-body" style="border-top-left-radius: 5px; border-top-right-radius: 5px; border-bottom-right-radius: 5px; border-bottom-left-radius: 5px; box-sizing: border-box;"  
ul  
li style="box-sizing: border-box; height: 90px; width: 90px; display: inline-block; box-shadow: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.4) 0px 1px 2px, rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.14902) 0px 0px 0px 1px; margin: 0px 9px 15px 0px;"  
div class="tt-crop" style="display: inline-block; width: 90px; height: 90px; overflow: hidden; margin: 0px; box-shadow: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.4) 0px 1px 2px, rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.14902) 0px 0px 0px 1px; box-sizing: border-box;"span class="tt-w" style="border: 0px;"span class="shadow mild" style="display: block; padding: 0px; background-image: none !important; background-position: 50% 50%; background-repeat: no-repeat no-repeat;"a class="thumb lit" style="display: inline-block; width: 90px; height: 90px; margin: auto; overflow: hidden; text-align: left; border: none; background-image: -webkit-linear-gradient(top, #f3f6f1, #e0e8dc); box-sizing: border-box; box-shadow: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.0980392) 0px 0px 0px 1px, rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.2) 0px 1px 1px, rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.2) 0px 2px 2px; position: relative !important;" href=" art/In-My-Heart-Male-Father-Reader-x-Child-UK-390102929" data-ga_click_event="{:1}"span class="wrap" style="display: block; width: 150px;"q style="min-height: 0px; position: absolute; left: 0px; padding: 3px; right: 4px; top: 0px; cursor: pointer; width: 78px;"strong style="display: block; padding-bottom: 6px;"In My Heart [Male!Father!Reader x Child!UK]/strongbr /"I am [full name], father of Arthur Kirkland."br /"I like meeting new people, but if anybody hurts my son I will kill them."br /Typical things like this made it clear to the others that they should not screw around with you, or your son Arthur, the United Kingdom, to be exact. It was because of your tender side your son blossomed and was this kind. But it should soon change, as the continent of Europe you had a lot of things today. But you still couldn't help, you never wanted to let /"From an extremely tainted past,br /a past of countless sins through injuring others...br /From a lonesome past,br /a past of being left alone in a vast world..."br /It was true, you had hurt so many people, your family included, Asia, Africa, for example. You had hurt them and it was something you wouldn't have forgiven yourself. But then you had received a light in your dark life. It was your children, and then you met another one and you immediately met a connection to /q/span/a/span/span/div  
/li  
li style="box-sizing: border-box; height: 90px; width: 90px; display: inline-block; box-shadow: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.4) 0px 1px 2px, rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.14902) 0px 0px 0px 1px; margin: 0px 9px 15px 0px;"  
div class="tt-crop" style="display: inline-block; width: 90px; height: 90px; overflow: hidden; margin: 0px; box-shadow: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.4) 0px 1px 2px, rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.14902) 0px 0px 0px 1px; box-sizing: border-box;"span class="tt-w" style="border: 0px;"span class="shadow mild" style="display: block; padding: 0px; background-image: none !important; background-position: 50% 50%; background-repeat: no-repeat no-repeat;"a class="thumb lit" style="display: inline-block; width: 90px; height: 90px; margin: auto; overflow: hidden; text-align: left; border: none; background-image: -webkit-linear-gradient(top, #f3f6f1, #e0e8dc); box-sizing: border-box; box-shadow: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.0980392) 0px 0px 0px 1px, rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.2) 0px 1px 1px, rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.2) 0px 2px 2px; position: relative !important;" href=" art/Time-Male-Father-Reader-x-Child-China-389746297" data-ga_click_event="{:1}"span class="wrap" style="display: block; width: 150px;"q style="min-height: 0px; position: absolute; left: 0px; padding: 3px; right: 4px; top: 0px; cursor: pointer; width: 78px;"strong style="display: block; padding-bottom: 6px;"Time [Male!Father!Reader x Child!China]/strongbr /It was days like these that made you enjoy your time with your son, Yao, also known as China, a country that would grow to do big things, you knew it. Smiling down as you patted to young boys hair you took a deep breath, considering how fast Yao grew you didn't have much time left. But you wouldn't complain, he was your son, your little boy, you would stay strong until the bitter end. You loved /"Bàba? Are you okay?" your child asked, blinking as he saw the expression in your eyes. Tilting his head you looked down at him, sitting innocently in your lap, the place where he could sleep the best. A warm smile showed on your Face, your mood lighting up immediately when you saw the healthy boy who was so smart at such a young age already. "I'm fine, érzi. Don't worry." you smiled before standing up, making sure he was safely in your /"How about we play a bit outside, Yao?" you asked, not wanting to call him China yet, he was too you/q/span/a/span/span/div  
/li  
li style="box-sizing: border-box; height: 90px; width: 90px; display: inline-block; box-shadow: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.4) 0px 1px 2px, rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.14902) 0px 0px 0px 1px; margin: 0px 9px 15px 0px;"  
div class="tt-crop" style="display: inline-block; width: 90px; height: 90px; overflow: hidden; margin: 0px; box-shadow: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.4) 0px 1px 2px, rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.14902) 0px 0px 0px 1px; box-sizing: border-box;"span class="tt-w" style="border: 0px;"span class="shadow mild" style="display: block; padding: 0px; background-image: none !important; background-position: 50% 50%; background-repeat: no-repeat no-repeat;"a class="thumb lit" style="display: inline-block; width: 90px; height: 90px; margin: auto; overflow: hidden; text-align: left; border: none; background-image: -webkit-linear-gradient(top, #f3f6f1, #e0e8dc); box-sizing: border-box; box-shadow: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.0980392) 0px 0px 0px 1px, rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.2) 0px 1px 1px, rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.2) 0px 2px 2px; position: relative !important;" href=" art/All-I-ever-Wanted-Male-Reader-x-Matsuoka-Rin-385269918" data-ga_click_event="{:1}"span class="wrap" style="display: block; width: 150px;"q style="min-height: 0px; position: absolute; left: 0px; padding: 3px; right: 4px; top: 0px; cursor: pointer; width: 78px;"strong style="display: block; padding-bottom: 6px;"All I ever Wanted [Male!Reader x Matsuoka Rin]/strongbr /You were alone, all by your own. All your friends had left to study abroad and the only one who was still there had changed so much. Of course, you still were his 'Senpai', but it wasn't the same as before, he was more serious, easily pissed off... He just wasn't the Rin Matsuoka you had began to /"What is it now!?" he asked before you ruffled over his hair, leaving it messy. "You know, Rin-chan, all I ever wanted was to see you happy. All I want now is to see that cute grin of yours again." you stated as he huffed and looked to the side, "I never asked you to want something for me." he stated, acting like a so called 'Tsundere', leaving you to /"You know, you really should be glad I'm bringing you to your dorm." you plainly said causing him to frown in anger now. "I never asked you to bring me there in the first place, you're stalking me!" he exclaimed, louder than necessary. You looked down at him before a smirk/q/span/a/span/span/div  
/li  
li style="box-sizing: border-box; height: 90px; width: 90px; display: inline-block; box-shadow: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.4) 0px 1px 2px, rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.14902) 0px 0px 0px 1px; margin: 0px 9px 15px 0px;"  
div class="tt-crop" style="display: inline-block; width: 90px; height: 90px; overflow: hidden; margin: 0px; box-shadow: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.4) 0px 1px 2px, rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.14902) 0px 0px 0px 1px; box-sizing: border-box;"span class="tt-w" style="border: 0px;"span class="shadow mild" style="display: block; padding: 0px; background-image: none !important; background-position: 50% 50%; background-repeat: no-repeat no-repeat;"a class="thumb lit" style="display: inline-block; width: 90px; height: 90px; margin: auto; overflow: hidden; text-align: left; border: none; background-image: -webkit-linear-gradient(top, #f3f6f1, #e0e8dc); box-sizing: border-box; box-shadow: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.0980392) 0px 0px 0px 1px, rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.2) 0px 1px 1px, rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.2) 0px 2px 2px; position: relative !important;" href=" art/Male-Reader-Gay-or-European-Hetalia-360717180" data-ga_click_event="{:1}"span class="wrap" style="display: block; width: 150px;"q style="min-height: 0px; position: absolute; left: 0px; padding: 3px; right: 4px; top: 0px; cursor: pointer; width: 78px;"strong style="display: block; padding-bottom: 6px;"[Male!Reader] Gay or European? [Hetalia]/strongbr /em style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; position: static; text-shadow: none !important; background-image: none !important; width: auto !important; height: auto !important;"strongWarning, this is a Hetalia Parody...with yourself. Especially since most Europeans are discussing your Sexuality here. Also: Wow man, attractive. And /Europe doesn't know what it's doing anymore. Enjoy./strong/embr /They had it discussed so many times before. With a frown Hungary looked at you while you talked to Italy, after a few moments she turned to Austria, "I know we discussed this a lot but..." she pointed at you, "There! Right There! Look at that tan, that tinted skin. Look at the killer shape he's in. Look at that slightly stubbly chin. Oh Please he's gay, totally gay." the Austrian blinked before sighing and frowning, "I'm not about to celebrate. Every trait could indicate the totally straight expatriate. This guy's not gay, I say not gay." he whispered back before he noticed that everybody else in the Room noticed their discussion, while you didn't. You were too busy eating something with your Music on, you didn't even care to look /"...That is the ele/q/span/a/span/span/div  
/li  
li style="box-sizing: border-box; height: 90px; width: 90px; display: inline-block; box-shadow: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.4) 0px 1px 2px, rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.14902) 0px 0px 0px 1px; margin: 0px 9px 15px 0px;"  
div class="tt-crop" style="display: inline-block; width: 90px; height: 90px; overflow: hidden; margin: 0px; box-shadow: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.4) 0px 1px 2px, rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.14902) 0px 0px 0px 1px; box-sizing: border-box;"span class="tt-w" style="border: 0px;"span class="shadow mild" style="display: block; padding: 0px; background-image: none !important; background-position: 50% 50%; background-repeat: no-repeat no-repeat;"a class="thumb lit" style="display: inline-block; width: 90px; height: 90px; margin: auto; overflow: hidden; text-align: left; border: none; background-image: -webkit-linear-gradient(top, #f3f6f1, #e0e8dc); box-sizing: border-box; box-shadow: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.0980392) 0px 0px 0px 1px, rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.2) 0px 1px 1px, rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.2) 0px 2px 2px; position: relative !important;" href=" art/New-Generation-Universe-Crash-Prologue-358386220" data-ga_click_event="{:1}"span class="wrap" style="display: block; width: 150px;"q style="min-height: 0px; position: absolute; left: 0px; padding: 3px; right: 4px; top: 0px; cursor: pointer; width: 78px;"strong style="display: block; padding-bottom: 6px;"New Generation: Universe Crash [Prologue]/strongem style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; position: static; text-shadow: none !important; background-image: none !important; width: auto !important; height: auto !important;"They say that love Hurts. They didn't mention it makes you want to die. Especially not when you love someone who doesn't just love someone else. But someone who loves your 'older' Version. But where are my manners? My Name is Elias Müller, I am the new representive of Germany, the tall one, the one everyone thinks wrong things about. I am the one a lot people fear, because of my old representive I am said to be strict, cold and whatnot. But it isn't true, and it hurts to be misinterpreted, after all we new representives were chosen to make a difference against the Stereotypes for our Countries, right? But...the problem is, at our Academy are not only we, the new ones, but also different versions from us. The United Kingdoms -both, old and new- casted a spell that made different Universes clash, and now...everything is pure Chaos. But please, let me tell you the Story from the beginning./embr /"Ciao, Elias!" a cheery Italian shouted, his brown Hair was still messy and his Curl sto/q/span/a/span/span/div  
/li  
li style="box-sizing: border-box; height: 90px; width: 90px; display: inline-block; box-shadow: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.4) 0px 1px 2px, rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.14902) 0px 0px 0px 1px; margin: 0px 9px 15px 0px;"  
div class="tt-crop" style="display: inline-block; width: 90px; height: 90px; overflow: hidden; margin: 0px; box-shadow: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.4) 0px 1px 2px, rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.14902) 0px 0px 0px 1px; box-sizing: border-box;"span class="tt-w" style="border: 0px;"span class="shadow mild" style="display: block; padding: 0px; background-image: none !important; background-position: 50% 50%; background-repeat: no-repeat no-repeat;"a class="thumb lit" style="display: inline-block; width: 90px; height: 90px; margin: auto; overflow: hidden; text-align: left; border: none; background-image: -webkit-linear-gradient(top, #f3f6f1, #e0e8dc); box-sizing: border-box; box-shadow: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.0980392) 0px 0px 0px 1px, rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.2) 0px 1px 1px, rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.2) 0px 2px 2px; position: relative !important;" href=" art/Vamp-Argentina-Senor-Senora-Senorita-Reader-358371830" data-ga_click_event="{:1}"span class="wrap" style="display: block; width: 150px;"q style="min-height: 0px; position: absolute; left: 0px; padding: 3px; right: 4px; top: 0px; cursor: pointer; width: 78px;"strong style="display: block; padding-bottom: 6px;"[Vamp!Argentina] Senor, Senora, Senorita [Reader]/strongbr /em style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; position: static; text-shadow: none !important; background-image: none !important; width: auto !important; height: auto !important;"Señor Señora Señoritabr /Vampire!Argentina (OC) x Reader/embr /strong style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; position: static; text-shadow: none !important; background-image: none !important; width: auto !important; height: auto !important;"Shall we dance?/strongbr /em style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; position: static; text-shadow: none !important; background-image: none !important; width: auto !important; height: auto !important;"One, two, step...step by step...br /I have nothing to hide, señorita, I'm a handsome blood-suckerbr /My heart's desire is to sink my fangs in down to the marrow of your bones./embr /With a soft chuckle the brown-haired Male took your Hand, "Come on, it's easy. One, Two, Step..." he mumbled, guiding you through the teaching lesson of Dancin, "Step by Step..." he continued before he chuckled, "You're so good at everything Nicolás, what're you hiding!?" you asked, a little frustrated how your childhoos Friend always had been not only handsome but also very talented, in your Eyes it was annoying how perfect he was, but then again, it also made you want to find out his Flaws, "Me?" he mused over your Question before chuckling darkly, "Why I have nothing to hide Señorita." he stated before thinking darkly,em style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; position: static; text-shadow: none !important; background-image: none !important; width: auto !important; height: auto !important;"I'm just a blood-sucker. That's all. And of course I a/em/q/span/a/span/span/div  
/li  
li style="box-sizing: border-box; height: 90px; width: 90px; display: inline-block; box-shadow: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.4) 0px 1px 2px, rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.14902) 0px 0px 0px 1px; margin: 0px 9px 15px 0px;"  
div class="tt-crop" style="display: inline-block; width: 90px; height: 90px; overflow: hidden; margin: 0px; box-shadow: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.4) 0px 1px 2px, rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.14902) 0px 0px 0px 1px; box-sizing: border-box;"span class="tt-w" style="border: 0px;"span class="shadow mild" style="display: block; padding: 0px; background-image: none !important; background-position: 50% 50%; background-repeat: no-repeat no-repeat;"a class="thumb lit" style="display: inline-block; width: 90px; height: 90px; margin: auto; overflow: hidden; text-align: left; border: none; background-image: -webkit-linear-gradient(top, #f3f6f1, #e0e8dc); box-sizing: border-box; box-shadow: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.0980392) 0px 0px 0px 1px, rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.2) 0px 1px 1px, rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.2) 0px 2px 2px; position: relative !important;" href=" art/YOUR-OC-CAN-JOIN-READER-PAIR-VOTES-HETALIA-341196408" data-ga_click_event="{:1}"span class="wrap" style="display: block; width: 150px;"q style="min-height: 0px; position: absolute; left: 0px; padding: 3px; right: 4px; top: 0px; cursor: pointer; width: 78px;"strong style="display: block; padding-bottom: 6px;"YOUR OC CAN JOIN + READER PAIR VOTES! HETALIA/strongbr /Before you ask!br /RULESbr /1. For Pairing, not everyone the "Oh-so-Popular" Characters. OC x OC and OC x Reader/Male!Reader (Reader will have different Views like Male!Reader 1, Reader 1, Male!Reader 2, Reader 2, etc.) and OC x (unpopular) Canonbr /2. BE CREATIVEbr /3. Password: Applebr /4. Not all the same Countrys, there are Citys and States too! NO IMAGINARY /Plot:br /Young Teachers Bavaria and Transylvania come to a Highschool, but when they meet their Classes (Class 2-1 3-2) they meet their "Doom". And then they have to go to a Classtrip together!br /Searched:br /7x Girls for Class 2-1br /4x Boys for Class 2-1br /8x Girls for Class 3-2br /6x Boys for Class 3-2br /CLICK HERE!br art/YOUR-OC-CAN-JOIN-READER-PAIR-VOTES-HETALIA-341195257br /FILL OUT:br /Username:br /Age: (BE HONEST)br /Country/State OC:br /Human Name:br /Age Appearance:br /Personality:br /Crush:br /Pairing for OC:br /Side-Pairings:br /Lemon: (Yes or No, NOT EVERYONE I WILL ONLY DO 2 to 4 Lemons in the Whole Story)br /Characters using;br /Transy/q/span/a/span/span/div  
/li  
li style="box-sizing: border-box; height: 90px; width: 90px; display: inline-block; box-shadow: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.4) 0px 1px 2px, rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.14902) 0px 0px 0px 1px; margin: 0px 9px 15px 0px;"  
div class="tt-crop" style="display: inline-block; width: 90px; height: 90px; overflow: hidden; margin: 0px; box-shadow: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.4) 0px 1px 2px, rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.14902) 0px 0px 0px 1px; box-sizing: border-box;"span class="tt-w" style="border: 0px;"span class="shadow mild" style="display: block; padding: 0px; background-image: none !important; background-position: 50% 50%; background-repeat: no-repeat no-repeat;"a class="thumb lit" style="display: inline-block; width: 90px; height: 90px; margin: auto; overflow: hidden; text-align: left; border: none; background-image: -webkit-linear-gradient(top, #f3f6f1, #e0e8dc); box-sizing: border-box; box-shadow: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.0980392) 0px 0px 0px 1px, rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.2) 0px 1px 1px, rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.2) 0px 2px 2px; position: relative !important;" href=" art/Worlds-greatest-Romance-Prologue-338067243" data-ga_click_event="{:1}"span class="wrap" style="display: block; width: 150px;"q style="min-height: 0px; position: absolute; left: 0px; padding: 3px; right: 4px; top: 0px; cursor: pointer; width: 78px;"strong style="display: block; padding-bottom: 6px;"Worlds greatest Romance - Prologue/strongbr /em style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; position: static; text-shadow: none !important; background-image: none !important; width: auto !important; height: auto !important;"Male!Reader x Thuringiabr /Warning; This contains Yaoi, meaning Boy x Boy, meaning Guy on Guy, if you don't like it than you should just STICK THE F*CK OUT OF HERE./embr /-br /A tall brown haired Male stood in the Crowd, ignoring the People around him, some talking about the Scars in his Face, some Girls about how he looked good and the Scars just made him more masculine. He didn't mind them at all, with a serious and lightly worried expression he looked at the Ground before noticing someone coming up the few Stairs to the Place where he stood, "[Name!]" he exclaimed before he again started to smile, not noticing your annoyed expression, now he had seen the other Male a few Sparkles showed up around him as he ran to the smaller Male. "[Name!]" he said again his Hands up to greet you, a happy expression on his Face, as he finally reached the other male his Boyfriend saw him like a Prince at that moment, em style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; position: static; text-shadow: none !important; background-image: none !important; width: auto !important; height: auto !important;"It should be illegal to be that beautiful.../em the other Male thought before looking/q/span/a/span/span/div  
/li  
li style="box-sizing: border-box; height: 90px; width: 90px; display: inline-block; box-shadow: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.4) 0px 1px 2px, rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.14902) 0px 0px 0px 1px; margin: 0px 9px 15px 0px;"  
div class="tt-crop" style="display: inline-block; width: 90px; height: 90px; overflow: hidden; margin: 0px; box-shadow: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.4) 0px 1px 2px, rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.14902) 0px 0px 0px 1px; box-sizing: border-box;"span class="tt-w" style="border: 0px;"span class="shadow mild" style="display: block; padding: 0px; background-image: none !important; background-position: 50% 50%; background-repeat: no-repeat no-repeat;"a class="thumb lit" style="display: inline-block; width: 90px; height: 90px; margin: auto; overflow: hidden; text-align: left; border: none; background-image: -webkit-linear-gradient(top, #f3f6f1, #e0e8dc); box-sizing: border-box; box-shadow: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.0980392) 0px 0px 0px 1px, rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.2) 0px 1px 1px, rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.2) 0px 2px 2px; position: relative !important;" href=" art/Alice-Human-Sacrifice-the-Second-Try-331366522" data-ga_click_event="{:1}"span class="wrap" style="display: block; width: 150px;"q style="min-height: 0px; position: absolute; left: 0px; padding: 3px; right: 4px; top: 0px; cursor: pointer; width: 78px;"strong style="display: block; padding-bottom: 6px;"Alice Human Sacrifice ~ the Second Try/strongbr /em style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; position: static; text-shadow: none !important; background-image: none !important; width: auto !important; height: auto !important;""Somewhere, there was a tiny dream. The Dream had a unfinished World in it,br /No one knew who had created it. The tiny dream began to /'I don't want to disappear this /How can I make others dream of me?'br /The tiny dream thought and thought, and then came up with an /'I'll make more Humans appear in me, they will finish this World.'"/embr /The fifth Alice, a Shadow trembling into /Solving countless Mysterys, he discovered the /That Alice was a Mystery,br /leaving unsolved /Even if the light is bright, his Heart is a /The sixth Alice, fell like a Stone, right into /Seeding countless Plants, he created all those /That Alice is a bad Person,br /destroying what he /Disappearing out of sight, all the Life he build withered from /The seventh Alice was young Boy, a cute Person in /Discovering countless others, he found out about the other Alice(s).br /That Alice was the Countrys Prince,br /possesed by Spirits of the ot/q/span/a/span/span/div  
/li  
li style="box-sizing: border-box; height: 90px; width: 90px; display: inline-block; box-shadow: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.4) 0px 1px 2px, rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.14902) 0px 0px 0px 1px; margin: 0px 9px 15px 0px;"  
div class="tt-crop" style="display: inline-block; width: 90px; height: 90px; overflow: hidden; margin: 0px; box-shadow: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.4) 0px 1px 2px, rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.14902) 0px 0px 0px 1px; box-sizing: border-box;"span class="tt-w" style="border: 0px;"span class="shadow mild" style="display: block; padding: 0px; background-image: none !important; background-position: 50% 50%; background-repeat: no-repeat no-repeat;"a class="thumb lit" style="display: inline-block; width: 90px; height: 90px; margin: auto; overflow: hidden; text-align: left; border: none; background-image: -webkit-linear-gradient(top, #f3f6f1, #e0e8dc); box-sizing: border-box; box-shadow: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.0980392) 0px 0px 0px 1px, rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.2) 0px 1px 1px, rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.2) 0px 2px 2px; position: relative !important;" href=" art/Taking-OC-x-Reader-OC-Country-REQUESTS-330950335" data-ga_click_event="{:1}"span class="wrap" style="display: block; width: 150px;"q style="min-height: 0px; position: absolute; left: 0px; padding: 3px; right: 4px; top: 0px; cursor: pointer; width: 78px;"strong style="display: block; padding-bottom: 6px;"Taking OC x Reader/OC/Country REQUESTS/strongbr /For more Pairing-Informations read /Rules:br /-No Lemon (unless It really fits the Idea)br /-Not only x Country, Readers and other OCs need love /-You MUST send me Informations about your /Fill out:br /Username:br /Age:br /Pairing:br /Plot:br /Lemon:br /Type: (Fluff, etc. NO DARK. NO 2P1)br /Slots:br /1:br /2:br /3:br /4:br /5:br /6:br /7:br /8:br /9:br /10:br /11:br /12:br /13:br /14:br /15:/q/span/a/span/span/div  
/li  
li style="box-sizing: border-box; height: 90px; width: 90px; display: inline-block; box-shadow: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.4) 0px 1px 2px, rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.14902) 0px 0px 0px 1px; margin: 0px 9px 15px 0px;"  
div class="tt-crop" style="display: inline-block; width: 90px; height: 90px; overflow: hidden; margin: 0px; box-shadow: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.4) 0px 1px 2px, rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.14902) 0px 0px 0px 1px; box-sizing: border-box;"span class="tt-w" style="border: 0px;"span class="shadow mild" style="display: block; padding: 0px; background-image: none !important; background-position: 50% 50%; background-repeat: no-repeat no-repeat;"a class="thumb lit" style="display: inline-block; width: 90px; height: 90px; margin: auto; overflow: hidden; text-align: left; border: none; background-image: -webkit-linear-gradient(top, #f3f6f1, #e0e8dc); box-sizing: border-box; box-shadow: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.0980392) 0px 0px 0px 1px, rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.2) 0px 1px 1px, rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.2) 0px 2px 2px; position: relative !important;" href=" art/Devil-May-Cry-Prologue-330041449" data-ga_click_event="{:1}"span class="wrap" style="display: block; width: 150px;"q style="min-height: 0px; position: absolute; left: 0px; padding: 3px; right: 4px; top: 0px; cursor: pointer; width: 78px;"strong style="display: block; padding-bottom: 6px;"Devil May Cry - Prologue/strongbr /em style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; position: static; text-shadow: none !important; background-image: none !important; width: auto !important; height: auto !important;"Demon. Human. Monsters. All part of my Life, well, guess what Peeps. The Names [M!Name]. I'm a Half-Demon, half-Human. How it works? My Dad, the "Oh so great Dark Knight. Joshua. He fell in Love with a Human Girl, Maria. As soon as he wooed her and time went on I, and my Twin Brother, Oliver, where born. Well. Let's continue. Shall we?br /So, in easy Words what I am? A half-devil, half-human mercenary specializing in devil hunting, I get hired by People to save, rescue, or protect Humans and to kill People. I had a Partner for the Job, Natalya, another Demon. But we seperated due other Interests, still, I told her she could come back anytime. Not that' I care. I have Caliber .45 Pistols. Ebony and /And of course my Sword, Rebellion, which I carry in a /Another Person that often comes to my Office -the "Devil May Cry"- is Elizaveta, she is a Human Head Huntress. I...somehow am in constant debt to her. Sometimes she brings me Work, but most of the Time she just rants on me/em/q/span/a/span/span/div  
/li  
li style="box-sizing: border-box; height: 90px; width: 90px; display: inline-block; box-shadow: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.4) 0px 1px 2px, rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.14902) 0px 0px 0px 1px; margin: 0px 9px 15px 0px;"  
div class="tt-crop" style="display: inline-block; width: 90px; height: 90px; overflow: hidden; margin: 0px; box-shadow: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.4) 0px 1px 2px, rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.14902) 0px 0px 0px 1px; box-sizing: border-box;"span class="tt-w" style="border: 0px;"span class="shadow mild" style="display: block; padding: 0px; background-image: none !important; background-position: 50% 50%; background-repeat: no-repeat no-repeat;"a class="thumb lit" style="display: inline-block; width: 90px; height: 90px; margin: auto; overflow: hidden; text-align: left; border: none; background-image: -webkit-linear-gradient(top, #f3f6f1, #e0e8dc); box-sizing: border-box; box-shadow: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.0980392) 0px 0px 0px 1px, rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.2) 0px 1px 1px, rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.2) 0px 2px 2px; position: relative !important;" href=" art/S-P-I-C-E-Bremen-x-Reader-Drabble-329871987" data-ga_click_event="{:1}"span class="wrap" style="display: block; width: 150px;"q style="min-height: 0px; position: absolute; left: 0px; padding: 3px; right: 4px; top: 0px; cursor: pointer; width: 78px;"strong style="display: block; padding-bottom: 6px;" E! [Bremen x Reader - Drabble]/strongbr /"Hey, why aren't yer' picking up your phone? Your with someone else, aren't you? Haha, call me back, 'kay? I..really want to talk with you. I'm waiting." the first Message on your Phone said, then you heard the second one, "Please. Call back. I never felt this way..." and then there was the third one, "I don't need heartbreaking Girls like you..." you frowned, you, a Heartbreaker? He was the one whoring around. You sighed, "Better get to my favorite Place..." you mumbled, not hearing the newest Message which said em style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; position: static; text-shadow: none !important; background-image: none !important; width: auto !important; height: auto !important;"I'm coming over. I know where you are.../embr /Just as you stood there you didn't notice the blond standing behind you, before you could react you were on the ground, him over you. "B-Bremen..." he didn't react, but where those Tears in his Eyes? As he hugged you you smirked, your Plan exactly went right. As you noticed something you blinked, was he...really crying because of you? "Your the only one I want to have a taste of my Spice..." you heard him /OUTTA/q/span/a/span/span/div  
/li  
li style="box-sizing: border-box; height: 90px; width: 90px; display: inline-block; box-shadow: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.4) 0px 1px 2px, rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.14902) 0px 0px 0px 1px; margin: 0px 9px 15px 0px;"  
div class="tt-crop" style="display: inline-block; width: 90px; height: 90px; overflow: hidden; margin: 0px; box-shadow: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.4) 0px 1px 2px, rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.14902) 0px 0px 0px 1px; box-sizing: border-box;"span class="tt-w" style="border: 0px;"span class="shadow mild" style="display: block; padding: 0px; background-image: none !important; background-position: 50% 50%; background-repeat: no-repeat no-repeat;"a class="thumb lit" style="display: inline-block; width: 90px; height: 90px; margin: auto; overflow: hidden; text-align: left; border: none; background-image: -webkit-linear-gradient(top, #f3f6f1, #e0e8dc); box-sizing: border-box; box-shadow: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.0980392) 0px 0px 0px 1px, rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.2) 0px 1px 1px, rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.2) 0px 2px 2px; position: relative !important;" href=" art/RP-with-me-Darlings-329852538" data-ga_click_event="{:1}"span class="wrap" style="display: block; width: 150px;"q style="min-height: 0px; position: absolute; left: 0px; padding: 3px; right: 4px; top: 0px; cursor: pointer; width: 78px;"strong style="display: block; padding-bottom: 6px;"RP with me, Darlings?/strongbr /I am pretty much Scared so...Please RP with me!? :'D ;A;br /Just tell me which Character yer' wanna /Taken Characters:br /Alexanderreich (Macedonian Empire)br /Thuringiabr /Bavariabr /Prussiabr /Link:br chat/HetaliaLemonyRPGbr /WARNING:br /Might Contain:br /Yaoibr /Lemonbr /Pervertsbr /Francebr /Tsunderesbr /Creepsbr /Retardsbr /and more Idiocy/q/span/a/span/span/div  
/li  
li style="box-sizing: border-box; height: 90px; width: 90px; display: inline-block; box-shadow: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.4) 0px 1px 2px, rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.14902) 0px 0px 0px 1px; margin: 0px 9px 15px 0px;"  
div class="tt-crop" style="display: inline-block; width: 90px; height: 90px; overflow: hidden; margin: 0px; box-shadow: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.4) 0px 1px 2px, rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.14902) 0px 0px 0px 1px; box-sizing: border-box;"span class="tt-w" style="border: 0px;"span class="shadow mild" style="display: block; padding: 0px; background-image: none !important; background-position: 50% 50%; background-repeat: no-repeat no-repeat;"a class="thumb lit" style="display: inline-block; width: 90px; height: 90px; margin: auto; overflow: hidden; text-align: left; border: none; background-image: -webkit-linear-gradient(top, #f3f6f1, #e0e8dc); box-sizing: border-box; box-shadow: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.0980392) 0px 0px 0px 1px, rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.2) 0px 1px 1px, rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.2) 0px 2px 2px; position: relative !important;" href=" art/Palmyrene-Empire-Informations-325861415" data-ga_click_event="{:1}"span class="wrap" style="display: block; width: 150px;"q style="min-height: 0px; position: absolute; left: 0px; padding: 3px; right: 4px; top: 0px; cursor: pointer; width: 78px;"strong style="display: block; padding-bottom: 6px;"[Palmyrene Empire] [Informations]/strongbr /Human Name: tbabr /Age: -br /Nicknames: Palmyra, Palm, Rene, Palmy, Rebel, /Character:br /The Palmyrene Empire (260–273) was a splinter empire, that broke away from the Roman Empire during the Crisis of the Third Century. It encompassed the Roman provinces of Syria Palaestina, Egypt and large parts of Asia /His Boss was Queen Zenobia for her infant son Vaballathus. The capital of the short-lived empire was the city of Palmyra. He is mostly seen Rebellious but still caring, he is known to think and be more quiet though - at the Time of existing, he had a very important Part in History and was a Strong Empire. His Character sometimes can be really like the Roman Empire since the Time they spent together before Palmyrene Empire split /Looks:br /A tanned Brownhaired Male with Light Blue Eyes and a tall but thin /Clothing:br /He is mostly seen in traditional Colthing though he sometimes wears a blue Shirt under a black Jacket with Brown /Likes:br /his Boss, Fun, Alcoh/q/span/a/span/span/div  
/li  
li style="box-sizing: border-box; height: 90px; width: 90px; display: inline-block; box-shadow: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.4) 0px 1px 2px, rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.14902) 0px 0px 0px 1px; margin: 0px 9px 15px 0px;"  
div class="tt-crop" style="display: inline-block; width: 90px; height: 90px; overflow: hidden; margin: 0px; box-shadow: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.4) 0px 1px 2px, rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.14902) 0px 0px 0px 1px; box-sizing: border-box;"span class="tt-w" style="border: 0px;"span class="shadow mild" style="display: block; padding: 0px; background-image: none !important; background-position: 50% 50%; background-repeat: no-repeat no-repeat;"a class="thumb lit" style="display: inline-block; width: 90px; height: 90px; margin: auto; overflow: hidden; text-align: left; border: none; background-image: -webkit-linear-gradient(top, #f3f6f1, #e0e8dc); box-sizing: border-box; box-shadow: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.0980392) 0px 0px 0px 1px, rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.2) 0px 1px 1px, rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.2) 0px 2px 2px; position: relative !important;" href=" art/Winter-Blossoms-324677716" data-ga_click_event="{:1}"span class="wrap" style="display: block; width: 150px;"q style="min-height: 0px; position: absolute; left: 0px; padding: 3px; right: 4px; top: 0px; cursor: pointer; width: 78px;"strong style="display: block; padding-bottom: 6px;"Winter Blossoms/strongbr /em style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; position: static; text-shadow: none !important; background-image: none !important; width: auto !important; height: auto !important;"Fem!Russia x Male!(slightly)Sadistic!Reader x Belarusbr /Winter Blossoms/embr /You sighed as you watched your best Friend chasing her Sister, not that you hated it, it was just annoying to hear "em style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; position: static; text-shadow: none !important; background-image: none !important; width: auto !important; height: auto !important;"Anya! Anya!/em" every time Anya! It was just...like Natalya was lesbian for herstrong style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; position: static; text-shadow: none !important; background-image: none !important; width: auto !important; height: auto !important;"Sister./strong You sighed, standing there in your [f/c] Jacket, the [s-f/c] Jeans with those [h/l] [h/c] Hair, [e/c] Eyes shimmering with annoyance. As both Sisters saw your Gaze following your Brother with a sad glimmer they stood beside you seconds later, "Hey, [Name] are you okay?" Natalya asked, worried about her best Friend. Anya stood there quiet trying to get an Idea of how you felt, even though she somehow felt a impact she had to hide hardly. "Nothing." was your cold reply, not that you were mean or cold, but you didn't wanted to /Natalya sighed, "Yeah. Sure. Now come on. You wanted to watch this глупый Movie, right?" she mumbled, annoyed by your cold beh/q/span/a/span/span/div  
/li  
li style="box-sizing: border-box; height: 90px; width: 90px; display: inline-block; box-shadow: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.4) 0px 1px 2px, rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.14902) 0px 0px 0px 1px; margin: 0px 9px 15px 0px;"  
div class="tt-crop" style="display: inline-block; width: 90px; height: 90px; overflow: hidden; margin: 0px; box-shadow: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.4) 0px 1px 2px, rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.14902) 0px 0px 0px 1px; box-sizing: border-box;"span class="tt-w" style="border: 0px;"span class="shadow mild" style="display: block; padding: 0px; background-image: none !important; background-position: 50% 50%; background-repeat: no-repeat no-repeat;"a class="thumb lit" style="display: inline-block; width: 90px; height: 90px; margin: auto; overflow: hidden; text-align: left; border: none; background-image: -webkit-linear-gradient(top, #f3f6f1, #e0e8dc); box-sizing: border-box; box-shadow: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.0980392) 0px 0px 0px 1px, rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.2) 0px 1px 1px, rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.2) 0px 2px 2px; position: relative !important;" href=" art/Male-Reader-x-Liechtenstein-Panda-Hero-324305734" data-ga_click_event="{:1}"span class="wrap" style="display: block; width: 150px;"q style="min-height: 0px; position: absolute; left: 0px; padding: 3px; right: 4px; top: 0px; cursor: pointer; width: 78px;"strong style="display: block; padding-bottom: 6px;"Male!Reader x Liechtenstein: Panda Hero!/strongbr /I will now write a Male!Reader x Liechtenstein Fluff, with a Reader that is helpful and Cheeky, it will take Place in a City at Dawn and will Feature a / *br /As Liechtenstein walked through the Street -she got lost while searching for her Brother- she found herself completley lost without Orientation, she thought, maybe she should just ask some People! She heard people her were helpful ! She smiled slightly, "Excuse me, Mister, can you-" -"Sorry little Lady, I would love to help you but I have to hurry! I am sorry!" he apologized, she smiled, "It's okay. I will ask someone else." them man smiled, "Do that, but I have to say, be careful! Here are Gangs that are Dangerous!"br /Ten Minutes later she walked around, a small sigh left her/q/span/a/span/span/div  
/li  
/ul  
div class="morelink mltfa" style="box-sizing: border-box; text-align: center;"a class="smbutton smbutton-textonly" style="margin: 0px 5px 12px; border-width: 0px; border-top-style: solid; border-right-style: solid; border-left-style: solid; border-color: #93a98f; display: inline-block; padding: 0px; min-width: 0px; background-image: none; cursor: pointer; border-top-left-radius: 5px; border-top-right-radius: 5px; border-bottom-right-radius: 5px; border-bottom-left-radius: 5px; box-sizing: border-box;" href=" gallery/" data-ga_click_event="{:0}"span style="text-align: start; border-top-left-radius: 5px; border-top-right-radius: 5px; border-bottom-right-radius: 5px; border-bottom-left-radius: 5px; border-width: 0px; border-top-style: solid; border-top-color: #ebf1e6; display: block; padding: 7px 8px 6px; background-image: none;"span style="margin: 0px 7px; background-color: rgba(255, 255, 255, 0);"span style="color: #000000;"View Gallery/span/span/span/a/div  
/div  
/div  
hr class="fade-highlight-bar" style="border: 0px; margin: 0px 10px 15px; background-image: linear-gradient(to right, rgba(190, 203, 186, 0) 0%, #becbba 12%, #becbba 88%, rgba(190, 203, 186, 0) 100%);" /  
div class="deviation-mlt-preview deviation-mlt-preview-b" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px 10px;" data-dwait-deps=" .js" data-dwait-domready=" "  
h3 class="dev-right-bar-title more-from-da-title" style="margin: 0px 0px 15px; padding: 0px 0px 0px 28px; background-image: url(' morelikethis/blt_ ?3'); background-position: 0px -190px;"span style="font-size: 12px; background-color: rgba(255, 255, 255, 0);"More from deviantART/span/h3  
div class="deviation-mlt-preview-body" style="border-top-left-radius: 5px; border-top-right-radius: 5px; border-bottom-right-radius: 5px; border-bottom-left-radius: 5px; box-sizing: border-box;"  
ul  
li style="box-sizing: border-box; height: 90px; width: 90px; display: inline-block; box-shadow: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.4) 0px 1px 2px, rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.14902) 0px 0px 0px 1px; margin: 0px 9px 15px 0px;"  
div class="tt-crop" style="display: inline-block; width: 90px; height: 90px; overflow: hidden; margin: 0px; box-shadow: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.4) 0px 1px 2px, rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.14902) 0px 0px 0px 1px; box-sizing: border-box;"span class="tt-w" style="border: 0px;"span class="shadow mild" style="display: block; padding: 0px; background-image: none !important; background-position: 50% 50%; background-repeat: no-repeat no-repeat;"a class="thumb lit" style="display: inline-block; width: 90px; height: 90px; margin: auto; overflow: hidden; text-align: left; border: none; background-image: -webkit-linear-gradient(top, #f3f6f1, #e0e8dc); box-sizing: border-box; box-shadow: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.0980392) 0px 0px 0px 1px, rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.2) 0px 1px 1px, rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.2) 0px 2px 2px; position: relative !important;" href=" art/Model-Levi-x-Reader-Nudes-AU-475391388" data-ga_click_event="{:1}"span class="wrap" style="display: block; width: 150px;"q style="min-height: 0px; position: absolute; left: 0px; padding: 3px; right: 4px; top: 0px; cursor: pointer; width: 78px;"strong style="display: block; padding-bottom: 6px;"Model!Levi x Reader - Nudes - [AU]/strongbr /strong style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; position: static; text-shadow: none !important; background-image: none !important; width: auto !important; height: auto !important;"Nudesbr /Model!Levi x Reader [AU]/strongbr /strong style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; position: static; text-shadow: none !important; background-image: none !important; width: auto !important; height: auto !important;"br /strongbr /strong style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; position: static; text-shadow: none !important; background-image: none !important; width: auto !important; height: auto !important;"A/N: /strongI'm sorry this isn't that great, it's purely Levi /-br /You snuggled into the bare chest of your boyfriend, sighing happily at the comforting position. His strong, toned arms were wrapped against you as he kissed your neck sweetly. You giggled at his gentle touch, loving tickling sensation that ran up and down your skin. Levi was not usually the most affectionate person, but the things you do for each other sent him over the moon. What had your boyfriend in such a good mood? You had both taken pictures of each other today. Not normal pictures though, this wouldn't excite him as much. They were pictures that were only for two sets of eyes. They were nudes of you /There was nothing overly perverse about the pictures, but they still made you both look your best in all your glory. You flipped through the pictures you had taken, camera in your lap. Pink was brushed across both of your cheeks, looking over each picture in de/q/span/a/span/span/div  
/li  
li style="box-sizing: border-box; height: 90px; width: 90px; display: inline-block; box-shadow: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.4) 0px 1px 2px, rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.14902) 0px 0px 0px 1px; margin: 0px 9px 15px 0px;"  
div class="tt-crop" style="display: inline-block; width: 90px; height: 90px; overflow: hidden; margin: 0px; box-shadow: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.4) 0px 1px 2px, rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.14902) 0px 0px 0px 1px; box-sizing: border-box;"span class="tt-w" style="border: 0px;"span class="shadow mild" style="display: block; padding: 0px; background-image: none !important; background-position: 50% 50%; background-repeat: no-repeat no-repeat;"a class="thumb lit" style="display: inline-block; width: 90px; height: 90px; margin: auto; overflow: hidden; text-align: left; border: none; background-image: -webkit-linear-gradient(top, #f3f6f1, #e0e8dc); box-sizing: border-box; box-shadow: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.0980392) 0px 0px 0px 1px, rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.2) 0px 1px 1px, rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.2) 0px 2px 2px; position: relative !important;" href=" art/Pornstar-Levi-x-Reader-Appearances-AU-475764427" data-ga_click_event="{:1}"span class="wrap" style="display: block; width: 150px;"q style="min-height: 0px; position: absolute; left: 0px; padding: 3px; right: 4px; top: 0px; cursor: pointer; width: 78px;"strong style="display: block; padding-bottom: 6px;"Pornstar!Levi x Reader - Appearances - [AU]/strongbr /strong style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; position: static; text-shadow: none !important; background-image: none !important; width: auto !important; height: auto !important;"Appearancesbr /Pornstar!Levi x Reader [AU]/strongbr /strong style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; position: static; text-shadow: none !important; background-image: none !important; width: auto !important; height: auto !important;"Warning:/strongObviously, this discusses pornography. If that bothers you then don't read this /-br /"I can do this...it's only one show. He's done this before, it'll all be fine. Yes...everything will be fine."br /You kept telling yourself this ritualistically, trying to assure yourself that this whole scenario wouldn't be a total disaster. You sat in his dressing room chair, eating MMs to calm your nerves as you watched your fiancé on the room's television. Levi was bigger and better than ever in his career, and rather strangely earned the affections and/or admiration of middle aged women and teenage boys alike. Men watched him and tried to mimic his moves, although they could only dream of being such womanizer. Women, well, just wanted to fuck the living hell out of him. He was defiantly the biggest star in the industry, and this earned him a spot on the Krista Lenz Show. br /Krista's show reached so many viewers it made O/q/span/a/span/span/div  
/li  
li style="box-sizing: border-box; height: 90px; width: 90px; display: inline-block; box-shadow: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.4) 0px 1px 2px, rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.14902) 0px 0px 0px 1px; margin: 0px 9px 15px 0px;"  
div class="tt-crop" style="display: inline-block; width: 90px; height: 90px; overflow: hidden; margin: 0px; box-shadow: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.4) 0px 1px 2px, rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.14902) 0px 0px 0px 1px; box-sizing: border-box;"span class="tt-w" style="border: 0px;"span class="shadow mild" style="display: block; padding: 0px; background-image: none !important; background-position: 50% 50%; background-repeat: no-repeat no-repeat;"a class="thumb lit" style="display: inline-block; width: 90px; height: 90px; margin: auto; overflow: hidden; text-align: left; border: none; background-image: -webkit-linear-gradient(top, #f3f6f1, #e0e8dc); box-sizing: border-box; box-shadow: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.0980392) 0px 0px 0px 1px, rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.2) 0px 1px 1px, rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.2) 0px 2px 2px; position: relative !important;" href=" art/Thug-Levi-x-Reader-Addiction-sequel-AU-475448794" data-ga_click_event="{:1}"span class="wrap" style="display: block; width: 150px;"q style="min-height: 0px; position: absolute; left: 0px; padding: 3px; right: 4px; top: 0px; cursor: pointer; width: 78px;"strong style="display: block; padding-bottom: 6px;"Thug!Levi x Reader - Addiction [sequel] - [AU]/strongbr /strong style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; position: static; text-shadow: none !important; background-image: none !important; width: auto !important; height: auto !important;"Addiction [sequel]br /Thug!Levi x Reader [AU] /strongbr /-br /Everything about you enticed the short raven haired man. Your lips, your eyes, your hair, your scent, your smile, all of this caused Levi to gravitate toward you. Why a thug like himself was attracted to a girl like you, he'd never know. Maybe it's that whole good girl getting with a bad guy fantasy that everyone seems to romanticize. It didn't matter why, but he had grown so very close to you. You had taken him in at his worst, and you were the one that helped him rise to his best. You were there from that night on, always by his side. He felt kind of pathetic at times, not being able to take care of you the way you wanted, but you reassured him that he helped you in ways you'd never imagine. From cleaning the entire apartment to giving you a hug on a bad day, he was always there for you as /You're relationship didn't start with some confession or anything of the sorts, the kiss you both shared was enough evidence on how/q/span/a/span/span/div  
/li  
li style="box-sizing: border-box; height: 90px; width: 90px; display: inline-block; box-shadow: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.4) 0px 1px 2px, rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.14902) 0px 0px 0px 1px; margin: 0px 9px 15px 0px;"  
div class="tt-crop" style="display: inline-block; width: 90px; height: 90px; overflow: hidden; margin: 0px; box-shadow: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.4) 0px 1px 2px, rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.14902) 0px 0px 0px 1px; box-sizing: border-box;"span class="tt-w" style="border: 0px;"span class="shadow mild" style="display: block; padding: 0px; background-image: none !important; background-position: 50% 50%; background-repeat: no-repeat no-repeat;"a class="thumb lit" style="display: inline-block; width: 90px; height: 90px; margin: auto; overflow: hidden; text-align: left; border: none; background-image: -webkit-linear-gradient(top, #f3f6f1, #e0e8dc); box-sizing: border-box; box-shadow: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.0980392) 0px 0px 0px 1px, rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.2) 0px 1px 1px, rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.2) 0px 2px 2px; position: relative !important;" href=" art/Punk-Eren-x-Reader-Bookmarks-AU-476060161" data-ga_click_event="{:1}"span class="wrap" style="display: block; width: 150px;"q style="min-height: 0px; position: absolute; left: 0px; padding: 3px; right: 4px; top: 0px; cursor: pointer; width: 78px;"strong style="display: block; padding-bottom: 6px;"Punk!Eren x Reader |Bookmarks| AU/strongYou liked the library. It was quiet, calm, and nothing bad ever seemed to follow you there. So that's why you always read there, to put it simply, you loved the library. A cheerful smile adorns your face as you enter the library, immediately taking off to the section you'd always go to, the mystery /The scent of freshly printed pages makes your smile even wider, as your fingertips gently glide across the selection of books that you awaited to read. After skimming through a few titles, you found a new book that you hadn't read. Grinning to yourself, you gently pull it to you. In the small gap that remained, you couldn't help but notice something - or rather /He had messy chocolate brown hair, tan skin, stunning turquoise eyes, and a few very noticeable piercings on his ears. You squeezed your eyes shut, it was rude to gawk at random strangers. Though the fluttering in your stomach wouldn't disappear as you went to sit down at the spot you always sat. Hoping the strange/q/span/a/span/span/div  
/li  
li style="box-sizing: border-box; height: 90px; width: 90px; display: inline-block; box-shadow: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.4) 0px 1px 2px, rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.14902) 0px 0px 0px 1px; margin: 0px 9px 15px 0px;"  
div class="tt-crop" style="display: inline-block; width: 90px; height: 90px; overflow: hidden; margin: 0px; box-shadow: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.4) 0px 1px 2px, rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.14902) 0px 0px 0px 1px; box-sizing: border-box;"span class="tt-w" style="border: 0px;"span class="shadow mild" style="display: block; padding: 0px; background-image: none !important; background-position: 50% 50%; background-repeat: no-repeat no-repeat;"a class="thumb lit" style="display: inline-block; width: 90px; height: 90px; margin: auto; overflow: hidden; text-align: left; border: none; background-image: -webkit-linear-gradient(top, #f3f6f1, #e0e8dc); box-sizing: border-box; box-shadow: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.0980392) 0px 0px 0px 1px, rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.2) 0px 1px 1px, rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.2) 0px 2px 2px; position: relative !important;" href=" art/Levi-x-Reader-Coffee-and-TV-AU-476119926" data-ga_click_event="{:1}"span class="wrap" style="display: block; width: 150px;"q style="min-height: 0px; position: absolute; left: 0px; padding: 3px; right: 4px; top: 0px; cursor: pointer; width: 78px;"strong style="display: block; padding-bottom: 6px;"Levi x Reader - Coffee and TV - [AU]/strongbr /strong style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; position: static; text-shadow: none !important; background-image: none !important; width: auto !important; height: auto !important;"Coffee and TVbr /Levi x Reader [AU]/strongbr /-br /A happy sigh escaped chapped lips, one you were only able to hear from time to time. While normally a tea drinker, he didn't mind enjoying a good cup of strong black coffee. A warm fireplace heated your two bodies on this snowy day, everything closed due to the blizzard like condition. With no work to occupy you two, you both sat on the plush red couch you both shared, drinking coffee and watching whatever was on besides the news. Daytime television didn't always have the greatest selections after /"...What's the show even about? She's just a weird ass woman that always gets into shit."br /"Oh come on Levi! I Love Lucy is a classic! Just trust me, watch a little more and you'll enjoy it's charm."br /"Tch. Whatever, we have nothing better to do anyways."br /He paused to take another sip from the coffee mug. His onyx locks framed his face gracefully, and although he held an indifferent expression, his eyes showed he was relaxed. Recently, Levi had ea/q/span/a/span/span/div  
/li  
li style="box-sizing: border-box; height: 90px; width: 90px; display: inline-block; box-shadow: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.4) 0px 1px 2px, rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.14902) 0px 0px 0px 1px; margin: 0px 9px 15px 0px;"  
div class="tt-crop" style="display: inline-block; width: 90px; height: 90px; overflow: hidden; margin: 0px; box-shadow: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.4) 0px 1px 2px, rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.14902) 0px 0px 0px 1px; box-sizing: border-box;"span class="tt-w" style="border: 0px;"span class="shadow mild" style="display: block; padding: 0px; background-image: none !important; background-position: 50% 50%;"a class="thumb lit" style="display: inline-block; width: 90px; height: 90px; margin: auto; overflow: hidden; text-align: left; border: none; background-image: -webkit-linear-gradient(top, #f3f6f1, #e0e8dc); box-sizing: border-box; box-shadow: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.0980392) 0px 0px 0px 1px, rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.2) 0px 1px 1px, rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.2) 0px 2px 2px; position: relative !important;" href=" art/Drunk-in-Love-Levi-x-Drunk-Reader-Collab-475494069" data-ga_click_event="{:1}"span class="wrap" style="display: block; width: 150px;"q style="min-height: 0px; position: absolute; left: 0px; padding: 3px; right: 4px; top: 0px; cursor: pointer; width: 78px;"strong style="display: block; padding-bottom: 6px;"Drunk in Love /strong/q/span/a/span/span/div  
/li  
/ul  
/div  
/div  
/div  
/div 


End file.
